


Baking Mistakes?

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [14]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Jenna decides to see if she can out-cook Matthew, but they instead make a mess, letting her see something deeper to the cute boy.Part Four!





	Baking Mistakes?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Jenna decides to see if she can out-cook Matthew, but they instead make a mess, letting her see something deeper to the cute boy
> 
> Spoiler on how to get Matthew's ending!

Jenna changed into a jersey knit dress that had a V-neckline and short sleeves with a cute patch pocket accent on the bodice. The swing silhouette draped casually to a rounded hem, black leggings underneath and baby blue sneakers ended the outfit as she put her hair into a messy bun. She slid down the banister, knowing Gina would be cleaning it anyhow before going into the kitchen. She saw Matthew quickly slicing up strawberries and placing them into a nearby bowl. “Alright, Chef Matthew. Ready for instruction!” She saluted, getting him to give a goofy grin.

“You might get messy, sure ya wanna wear that?” He asked.

Jenna giggled. “Hey, I've gotten nicer things messy before, this is nothin.... What we makin?” She asked, going over to look at what he was doing, leaning around his shoulder.

“I'm going to make a large batch of strawberry cupcakes. These strawberries are going to be the top pieces.” He informed.

“Why, Matthew, how'd ya know I love strawberries?” She teased, giggling at his confused face.

“You do? Cool! I learned something about you then!”

“Can I do the batter for the yummiest cupcakes known to humans and demons?” She teased.

“I was just going to ask you that!” He laughed lightly. “The ingredients are all over there, ready for ya, Jenna!”

“Aye, aye!” She skipped over to begin working on the batter. Ever since she could remember, she loved cooking and spending time with whoever was in the kitchen: her grandmother, her grandfather, mother or even her sisters, even if Violet would be barbing her slightly. Her grades in her home ec class showed her passion for cooking, helping her sisters in it.

She smiled as she realized she had started to make a mess any ways, giggling slightly at her silliness. There were times people would say she acted like a kid, but that just made her happier. She wasn't one to be too serious unless need be as she found that helping make Gina happy. Looking at her mess, she was proud to say that these were going to be the best cupcakes ever.

“Vola! Now we need to wait. How're the strawberries coming?” She turned to see he had finished them, noticing his red face and tilting her head slightly, wondering if demons could even get sick or something.

That was before he walked over, his bare feet slapping against the floor, moving his hand ever-so-gently up towards her face, stopping and looking to her for permission to do whatever he was going to do.

She nodded slowly, letting it known it was fine as he resumed moving his hand up, brushing a finger over her cheek. Her senses flared at the touch, wondering if it was odd to enjoy the simple gesture as his finger wiped over a small stain of powder and cream she had missed on her face.

“You uh... got a stain...”

Jenna blinked as she noticed how his finger was timid and ginger, as if he would break her if he added pressure. Lightning shot through her system and she remained completely still, letting him move at his own pace to get the stain as she felt her eyes naturally close and began to lean into the touch, stunned when he pulled the hand away as she blinked, looking at him.

He was now biting his lower lip and had his hand to his chest. “S-Sorry, um.. I got it all?” He gave a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair slightly.

She fought a pout before she grinned, deciding to not pester him about it. “Thanks, ma!”

“Hey, I'm not your mom!”

“Come on. Let's make the best cupcakes ever and perhaps a sample just for us?” She taunted.

“Sounds like a plan!” He agreed as they got back to a joyful atmosphere, as if him brushing away the stain hadn't happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I SERIOUSLY love how Ethan brought Matthew to life in both games~ He's soooo cute, but also a man!
> 
> Simon Tabby, so help me if you hurt wittle Matthew, I will make it rain pain for years!


End file.
